Home for Xmas
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: When the guys get a letter home inviting them back to Theresa's dad's ranch for Christmas you think everything would be normal right? wrong! As well as her over working dad, the titans have to deal with something dark from theresa's past. jxt
1. Chapter 1

Hey, okay I know I properly should be working on light of aqua but I couldn't help writing something for the Christmas season. So just sit back and enjoy! (And review if I'm lucky! Lol)

_Deck the halls with bounds of holly . . ._ The carol played from the CD player in the corner. I smiled as I side stepped around Odie and moved towards the Christmas tree. Gently I slid the little glass reindeer ornament over the tree's branch. Stepping back I looked at the whole tree. The bottom half was covered in glittering decorations and golden brushy tinsel but the upper branches remained bare. Humming to myself I moved towards the shopping bag full of new decorations Atlanta and I had bought yesterday. Just as I picked up one that was shaped like dove, something whizzed past me in a blur of red and green. The little dove fell from my fingers and landed hard on the floor. I shuddered at the loud cracking sound it made as it shattered on impact.

"Atlanta," I snapped looking back at my best friend. Atlanta paused for a second to look at me.

"Sorry Theresa," she shouted quickly before taking off again with a new lot of tinsel in hand. Shaking my head, I scooped up the shards of glass and tossed them to the side. I moved to pick up another ornament when Odie slapped his lap top shut.

"Stupid piece of junk," he hissed pushing it away and folding his arms across his chest. Forgetting about the ornament, I went and sat down beside him.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that you broke up with laptop," I laughed pushing it back towards him.

"It would help if it would work," he snarled death glaring the piece of metal.

"Why what were you trying to do?" I asked curiously.

Odie's face flushed and he looked down embarrassed.

"Trying to get the lights on the tree to work," he mumbled.

Neil left his mirror on the couch and moved to stand beside the tree.

'Well it would help if it was plugged in genius," he remarked in his nasally voice. As soon as the plug touched the power point, the tree lit up in a sea of colour. Neil turned triumphantly towards Odie who was slapping his fore head.

"See told you so; I guess you're not the only smart one. Remember that time with Sybaris and the safety cap. . ."

"Awe, don't be mean Neil,' I replied looking back at Odie.

"Yeah," He remarked meeting Neil's gaze.

"Isn't Christmas supposed to be the time for forgiving?" Neil just shrugged and went back to his mirror.

"Well look on the bright side Odie, at least you haven't created any mutant puddings to eat us yet," I said trying to sound optimistic.

"Odie made pudding, where?" Herry's head shot up like and eager dog when some ones says cat.

"No Herry, if Odie made pudding, we would all be dead, like Drama Queen said," Archie remarked, entering the room with Atlanta. Odie just rolled his eyes.

"Can we please change the subject," he grunted. Atlanta and I burst out laughing along with Archie and Herry. Odie gave up and joined in. Eventually the laughter died down and we returned to decorating the tree.

Looking around at my team mates, I couldn't help but feel happy that we were all together this Christmas. Every person here meant the world to me and I would go to Tartarus and back for any of them. (Which I have actually done several times.) True, I did feel more strongly for one particular person in our group but that was beside the point. As I moved around to the other side of the tree, I caught Archie's gaze. Through the glitter in his eyes, I could tell he was thinking along the same lines. While we both had our disagreements, we still were really close friends. (Battling an evil maniac god of time will do that to you) My mind drifted back to last Christmas when we had been together. We had lost Zeus and Jay and Neil had to hunt down this horn thing so they could wish Zeus back. The party the gods through for us had been really nice but what really stuck out in my mind as when I found Archie on the roof alone. Normally this was Jay's thing to so it was weird seeing Archie in his place. I had decided to see what was wrong. He ended up telling me about his family and how his dad had died we he was three and his mum couldn't take care of him because she was battling terminal cancer. I remembered my heart going out too him. Since then I had learned we had two things in common, loving to members of our team who were completely oblivious to our feelings and having dark pasts. (Though he knew nothing of mine)

"All done!" Herry's call bought me back to earth. I stood back to look at the tree and gasped. It was Beautiful! The branches were wrapped in gold and silver tinsel and the branches were loaded with colourful ornaments. It almost reminded me when mum and me . . . No! I will not think about that now. Desperate for a distraction, I focused on the tree. Something was missing?

"You forgot the star Herry," I said picking up the star and walking over to the tree. I tried to reach the top but it was too far out of reach. Whose idea was it to buy an 8 foot tree any way? Suddenly foot steps sounded behind me. I turned around to see Jay looking at the tree and my heart couldn't help skipping a beat.

"The tree looks great guys," he commented, drinking in the sight of the tree. He seemed to be in a more relaxed mood today but behind the smile, I knew he was still worrying about Cronus. You would think the guy would be able to chill over Christmas at least? Jay walked and stopped beside me.

"Umm where's the star?" he asked.

"Right here," I replied thrusting the star up. He frowned.

"I'm to short and Herry will ball the tree over if he tries," I explained.

"But Theresa should be able to reach it if some one where to say, lift her," Neil purred lightly.

I glared at him. What was he trying to do? Sure, there is no way I would object to Jay lifting me, but coming out of Neil's mouth made it sound all wrong.

'Neil," I hissed, feeling my cheeks flush. Jay's face went red.

"I could help you if you want," Herry offered. I was thankful for his help; Herry was so much like a big brother to me and Atlanta. Neil tsked and Jay just shook his head.

"It's okay Herry, I've got Theresa."

Still blushing he turned to me.

"Ready?" nodding I stepped towards him. I felt his hands around my waist and in one swift movement I was on his shoulder like I weighed nothing. He held my leg as I reached across and placed the star of the top of the tree. This properly wasn't the best time to have worn my black skirt. I let my hand fall back from the tree and rest on his shoulder. Gently his hands found my waist again and he lifted me down. Jay held me close longer than he needed to. We met each others gaze and the rest of the world seemed to melt away. Well for a moment anyway. Odie's fake cough and Neil's snickering bought us reluctantly back to reality. Blushing even more than before, we broke apart. Silence hung in the room for a moment before Athena walked in. In her hand she held several letters. She tossed one over to Atlanta and Odie and one to Jay. Finally she handed the last one to me. I didn't need my telepathy to know that their letters were from their families back home. They must have missed judged the timing because it was still a week until Christmas or maybe Hermes had something to do with it? Finally I decided to open mine. I wasn't sure who it was from but there was only one person who I really wanted to hear from, my dad. The envelope looked very professional, not like a letter sent from home but still I opened it. The hand writing was more like calligraphy than hand written. The letter read. . .

_Dear Miss Theresa _

_You and your corporation have been invited to the Hathaway annual Christmas ball. _

_Date: 24__th__ December _

_Place: Hathaway mansion. _

_Please RSVP by next by 21__st__ December. _

Sighing I folded the note back up. Great, so he didn't even have the time to write to me personally, instead I get invited like I'm some boss or official, typical! I was about to shove the note aside when I noticed some additional writing in blue pen scrawled on the back. The writing looked very familiar. It read

_Please come early Theresa, Bruce is already here and Steve is dying to see you again. Bring your friends up this time, I want to __meet them. _

The thought of seeing Steve again made me smile slightly. There was no signature but I already knew who it was from. I glanced around the room and my friends. We had already planned to enjoy Christmas here, not at some fancy corporate function. Snorting, I scrunched up the piece of paper and headed towards the bin.

"What's that Theresa?" Jay asked looking at me side ways. He seemed to pick up my frustration.

"Nothing important," I said flatly throwing the piece of paper in the bin. Sighing, I slid past him and headed towards my room. Guilt began to nor at me as soon as I go to the stairs. I really had to go, even if I didn't want the others to suffer through it, since he was my father I had to go. Plus Steve would kill me if I didn't show up. Finally with a plan in my head I headed up to my room to pack.

I moved over and reached into the bin, pulling out a blue sheet of paper. What's this?

Gently I flipped the piece of paper over. The paper was fancy and was written in some calligraphy font. As I read the letter my I frowned. This doesn't make any sense. Grasping the piece of paper tightly I decided to ask Atlanta if she knew what was going on. By now, the living room was almost unrecognisable. Tinsel wound its way around ever spare inch of the room. In the centre, the tree stood all and proud. As the star came into view, I felt my body tingle. No, now was not the time to think about how good it had felt holding Theresa. Atlanta must have seen me, because she left Archie who was trying to stop Herry eating the things that Athena had made, and walked over to me.

"Is Theresa ok, I haven't seen her in hours?" She asked casually but I could tell there was just a hint of concern in her voice. We both knew she had only been up in her room for a few hours but I still couldn't help worrying a tiny bit. Thank goodness Theresa didn't know that or she would have ripped my head off by now.

"I don't know Atlanta, I was kinda hoping you could tell me," I replied meekly. Atlanta's gaze narrowed on the piece of paper.

"What's that?" she murmured snatching it from my grasp.

"Just a letter from her dad inviting her home for Christmas," I said looking over her shoulder at the note again. Archie and Herry must have noticed because they walked over to join us.

"Who writes letters like that any more?" Archie snorted.

"It sounds like some high class social invitation rather than a letter from home."

"Yeah," Atlanta responded flipping the letter over. "Why would her father do that?"

"He's properly just to busy," answered Odie.

I felt a pang of sympathy for Theresa. That would explain why she wasn't eager to share the contents of the letter. Both Atlanta and I knew how much she was looking forward to hearing from her dad.

"There's some thing on the back," Herry murmured flipping the sheet of paper over. We all read it.

"So her father want's her to go back early and with us?" Archie looked at me cautiously.

"Yeah Baby it party time!" yelled Neil.

'Wait who says we're going?" Archie snapped back.

"Why wouldn't we, were i-n-v-i-t-e-d." Neil said slowly like he was talking to a five year old.

"I want to go, I bet they have great food," Herry remarked.

Atlanta shifted in her seat.

"I want to go for Theresa but it's up to you Jay." Her gaze fixed on mine. Herry and Neil looked eager but Archie looked reluctant. Odie didn't seem to mind any way.

"Do we even know what we're in for? I mean last time we went to her place it looked more like so loner guys mansion. I don't plan on dying of boredom on Christmas," Archie scowled. The thought of Cronus probed in the back of my skull, what if he attacked?

"If your worried about Cronus Jay, Hera already promised the gods would deal with him over Christmas," Odie put in.

It was down to my decision I guess, or was it?

"It's fine by me but we should ask Theresa, she didn't seem exactly happy when she got the letter." I announced. Just then I heard foot steps in the hall way. Theresa appeared looking worn out. We all stared at her expectantly. She drank in our stares looking confused for a moment until she spotted the piece of paper in Atlanta's hand. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the piece of paper and then at me.

'What are you guys doing with that," She asked a slight edge in her voice. We glanced around at each other wondering who was going to tell her. I was just about to own up when Neil butted in.

"Were going to party baby!" he shouted walking out of the room.

"By the way where is the place any way? I can't look a fool, particularly at a corporate event." Theresa just snorted and let him pass. The rest of the team quickly retreated to the kitchen, leaving me alone with Theresa.

She glared angrily at me but then her expression softened.

"Why did you tell them," she murmured refusing got meet my gaze. Subconsciously I moved closer to her.

"I was curious sorry," I replied. Theresa looked up at me and I felt my brown eyes melt in to her green ones immediately. She held my gaze for a moment before breaking away sighing.

"So you guys are coming then," she muttered under her breath.

"Only if you want us," I said softly. She nodded and looked at the piece of paper until her gaze fell on the address. A small smile tugged at her lips. I looked at her curiously but failed to capture her gaze.

"If you're worried about the others causing trouble if it's some thing corporate then. . ." She cut me off laughing.

"No it's not that, though it would be interesting to see what would happen between Archie, Atlanta and Herry."

"So your ok with it?" I asked trying to get a straight answer. She handed me the piece of paper back.

"You guys can come, but I'm not responsible if you bore yourselves to death," She said light heartedly.

"We'll take that chance," I replied eagerly. By now the others had emerged form the kitchen and had apparently heard the news. Neil shouted something and rushed up stairs to pack. He was followed by Herry and Odie. Atlanta and Archie gave each other nervous stares.

"Will I have to wear a tux?" Archie groaned sounding for once actually afraid. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You get it easy then," Atlanta snapped at him, heading up to her room. Beside me I heard Theresa stifle a giggle.

"You were right this is going to be interesting," I murmured turning to face her.

"Yeah, I'll just be glad to see every one again," she murmured to herself. I frowned.

"Who is Steve anyway?" I asked feeling slightly jealous. Theresa seemed to notice this and just smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she resorted playfully before walking away. Yep this was defiantly going to be and interesting Christmas!

Ok there's the first chapter up. This one was kind of boring I know but it's only the first chapter so bear with me. (Maybe I should add in Odie creating and then being chased by a giant mutant Xmas pudding of something?) Any way I properly won't get the nxt chapter up before Xmas so I'm going to say this now.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Plz feel free to review, all freed back is welcome good or bad. (But mainly good!)

Plz'n'Thnx Luv Aussie Heroine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Thnx so much to every one who has reviewed! (this story has got the same about of reviews as Light of Aqua and it only has one chpt!) Sry about the long wait, what it's got to be at least 9 months hasn't it? Truth is after Xmas, I kinda forgot about this story. I've had half this chpt sitting on my computer since March. I promise to update more often from now on. (Hopeful I'll be finished by Xmas this time!) **

**Hope you enjoy! **

_XATLANTAX_

I sat staring at the suit case on my bed, trying desperately to think of what I should bring. The main event was a ball which meant I was going to have to wear a dress yuck! It doesn't help that I don't own any dresses or anything remotely formal. Sighing, I fell back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I lay there for a while until the sound of soft footsteps caught my attention. Moving over to my door I opened it to find Theresa walking down the hall.

"Theresa!" I called after her. Theresa paused and glanced my way.

"What's up?" she asked brightly.

"I need you now," I remarked pulling her into the room with me. As soon as she laid eyes on the open suit case she rolled her eyes.

"Need help?" She asked.

I nodded eagerly and she went to sit on the side of my bed. I walked towards the closet and through the doors open.

"What the heck do I need to wear to a ball or whatever? Please tell me it doesn't have to be formal the whole time other wise…"

"Relax Atlanta, gee you sound just like Neil," Theresa huffed cutting me off. I shot her a serious glare.

"What do I need to take?" Theresa shook her head and got to her feet.

"Just take what ever you normally wear," she replied. My mouth dropped open.

"Did I just hear that coming from you?" A small smile crept across Theresa's lips.

"Lanta, we're gonna be there for nearly a week before the actual event and some time after so you're gonna want to be comfortable. As for the formal dress, we'll sort that out when we get there." I nodded feeling relief flush across my cheeks. Theresa walked over to the wardrobe and began to help me sort through my clothes. We were half way through when I realised I didn't even know where the heck we were going.

"Theresa, if the ball is at your dad's house, why are packing now?" I asked. Theresa looked up curiously.

"Which house?"

"The one on the outskirts of New Olympia, you know that one we went to when those arrows were going missing." Theresa's eyes narrowed and I guessed she was properly remembering how Gary had made her look like a fool. Did she ever get him back for that?

"Come on Lanta do you really think that place seriously has enough room to hold a ball?" I looked down feeling my cheeks flush.

"So where are we going?" I looked up to see Theresa's expression soften. She glanced out at the setting sun with a far away expression in her eyes.

"Usually dad holds them at his mansion near Toronto. One of his friends owns a large hotel and they let us rent the ball room each year. He also doesn't like to be away from his work, even during Christmas," Theresa replied, her voice sounding sad.

"So we're going to Toronto?" I asked giving her a quizzical look. Theresa turned to face me, her lips pulled into a light smile. Her eyes which usually glowed as fiercely as her hair were soft.

"No Lanta, the ball's being held at another place. A place I haven't been in years." Her hand moved to clutch at a locket nestled in amongst her collar bone. I had never noticed the locket before but now I could see it was oval shaped. Tiny flowers twisted and twirled around the golden locket and there was something engraved on the back but Theresa's thumb blocked the words.

"This time is special," she murmured to her self. I rested my hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Okay, if you want to talk about it let me know," I whispered sensing there was a lot she wasn't telling me. Theresa sighed and let the locket fall back against her neck.

"Thanks Lanta, it's nothing though just home sickness I guess." I nodded and let go of her shoulder. Theresa made her way over to the door but paused and looked back at me.

"You may want to finish packing now Lanta," she murmured looking at my half empty suit case. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why, what's the hurry?" Theresa looked off to the side and chuckled.

"What?" I glared at her frowning.

"Lanta we leave tomorrow, my dad's sending a private jet to pick us up at six from the air port." I stared back at her mouth wide open.

"That soon?" Theresa merely grinned and walked out into the hall way.

"I properly should go tell the guys, it will be funny to watch Neil when he realises how short a time he has to pack."

"How many suitcases do you think he will bring?" I chuckled looking up to where my best friend had been standing before.

"No less than six," Theresa called from far down the hall. I laughed and dove back into the terror that was my wardrobe.

_XODIEX_

I stepped out of the airport into the warm after noon air. Well if you could call it an airport, it was more like an old shack and a dirt runway. I glanced around at the others, they all looked as confused as I was. Weren't we supposed to be going to some fancy maison or something in the middle of a large city?

"Theresa where exactly are we?" Jay asked looking around at the scenery. All we could see was long stretches of white fields, snow covered forests and dark misty mountains in the back ground. Theresa glanced off into distance, her eyes taking in the scenery like she as meeting an old friend. Reluctantly she broke her gaze to look over at us.

"Don't worry we're in the right place, the town is serval miles north of here. Haley would have sent someone to pick us up." Theresa's voice took on a soft tone that I had never heard before. Jay gave her an easy smile and began to look around.

"Why aren't we in some large glamorous city? This is just a pile of dirt!" Neil exclaimed. Theresa recoiled and looked a little hurt.

"Every thing will be better once we get to the house," Theresa muttered turning away from Neil and walking over to Atlanta.

"Well I like it here, it reminds me of Granny's farm back home," Herry said taking a deep breath of the mountain air. Theresa's expression lightened when she heard this.

Atlanta and Archie were giving each other curious looks.

" Are you going to tell us where we are going or not?" Archie asked impatiently. A blush crept across Theresa's cheeks.

"You really need to see the place for yourself, you wouldn't believe me if I hold you." Archie snorted and turned around to talk to Atlanta.

"Drama Queen," He hissed. I had to admit I was curious. Why would a top entrepreneur chose to hold a corporate event in the middle of no where?

"The town must be fairly big to host something like this," I murmured to Jay. He nodded but wasn't really paying attention to me. His gaze was focused on Theresa.

"I wonder why she'd keeping this all a secret," Jay whispered to me. I shrugged as he continued.

"It will be nice to see where she grew up, Atlanta said that Theresa hasn't been back here in years." I frowned.

"So what makes you think this was where she grew up?" Jay raised his head and pointed over to Theresa.

"You can tell by the way she's looking around. It might also explain why she was so secretive about coming here."

I was about to respond when a loud clanking noise interrupted us. An old rusty ute pulled up beside us. The truck looked ancient and was covered in mud and grass. In the back two rough benches had been fitted for people to sit on.

A large man got out of the truck and walked over to meet us. He was of a stocky build, with long brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck and a short beard. His deep blue eyes sparkled as he laid eyes on Theresa.

"Uncle Bruce," Theresa cried running over and embracing the man. He wrapped his large arms around her shoulders, crushing her against him.

"Hey sweetie, long time no see," he laughed in a husky voice. The two broke apart when Jay let out a polite cough.

"Are you going to introduce me to ya friends Theresa or am I going to have to do it myself," Bruce grinned. Theresa blushed and slipped away from her uncle.

"Guys this is my uncle Bruce, um uncle Bruce these are my friends; Jay, Atlanta, Archie, Odie, Herry and Neil."

Everyone waved timidly, not sure what to say. Bruce nodded to us and wrapped an arm around Theresa's shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet ya, now if you want to come with me we best be going."

"Great so where's the limo?" Neil exclaimed grabbing his numerous bags. Theresa frowned.

"I never said anything about a limo," she replied.

"But your rich!" Neil stammered. "You guys always travel in limos."

Bruce gave a low gravellish laugh and Theresa looked like she wanted to melt into the paving.

"No limo would be able to make it out here," Bruce said turning to walk over to the truck.

"Um excuse me but where exactly is here?" Jay asked looking between Bruce and Theresa. Bruce paused and tilted his head to the side.

"She didn't tell you where you're staying?" He asked glaring down at Theresa. She gave a small shrug, desperate to escape the attention. Bruce's eyebrows knotted together and then he let out another husky laugh.

"She wanted to surprise you huh? Well let's not keep you guys in suspense much longer. Sorry about the transport but there all being used in town. Boy Max is almost having a heart attack looking after all those CO's at the hotel, lucky you guys are staying at the main house." Bruce walked over and lowered the back of the ute. Timidly everyone except Theresa jumped into the back at sat on the benches.

Jay moved over and gestured for Theresa to sit next to him but Bruce shook his head.

"Sorry mate but I need Theresa to ride in the cab with me, I need to talk to her about something important." Theresa flashed us a quick smile and jumped in the side of the cab. The engine started and suddenly we were moving. I sank my nails into the wood, afraid I would fall off. We left the makeshift airport and drove on to the open road. As we drove I started to relax and enjoy the scenery. Long paddocks full of sheep and cattle run along beside us. There were patches of forest here and there and the occasional county hose. The county air felt good after the flight over here. Don't get me wrong, the private jet was awesome, complete with velvet chairs and a high definition in flight movie. However the county air just seemed so refreshing and relaxing. Everyone except Neil seemed to be enjoying this, even Jay looked like he had forgotten all about Cronus. That all seemed like a different life time now.

"So what do you think?" I turned to look at Jay. He was staring at the paddocks full of cattle.

"Huh yeah it's different," he murmured, his brown eyes focusing on Theresa in the cab. She shuddered as if she could feel his gaze on her back.

"Do you still think this was the place where she grew up? Atlanta asked. Archie snorted.

"No way, this properly leads to some big town or summer house or something. Could you really see Drama Queen growing up on a farm?" I had to admit that didn't sound like Theresa but Jay was looking thought full. Atlanta started talking to Archie and Herry about something and Neil was fussing over his compact. I sat back against the side of ute and let the sights and sounds of the country wash over me.

Eventually I spotted a town nestled amongst a patch of forest.

"Look ahead," I called. The truck began to crawl along the main road of the town, giving us all a chance to look around. The town was fairly large but still looked like your stereotypical country town. Buildings lining the main street were a mixture of old and new, old wooden shacks mixed in with newer stores and café's. Large trees surrounded the whole town like the town was built in the middle of a forest. Despite some of the town's more modern features, it was hard to picture Theresa growing up here. As we neared the end of the town, another large old wooden building appeared. Different expensive cars lined, looking out of place against the forest scenery.

"I guess this is where every one's staying?" Herry murmured. Archie wrinkled his nose.

"Glad we don't have to stay there, looks kinda cramped." The ute drove on passed the outskirts of the town and back into the forest.

We drove on through the country side for another twenty minutes and by this time I couldn't feel anywhere below my stomach. Glancing around at the others, they didn't look much better.

"How much longer until we get there?" Herry groaned. Atlanta's eyes narrowed against the glare of the sun.

"Has anyone else noticed the paddocks around here all look the same?" Archie rolled his eyes.

"All paddocks look the same Lanta besides their covered in snow," he muttered. Atlanta jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"No dummy, I mean that town back there was surrounded by forest but we left the forest about five minutes ago."

"I don't get it?" Herry said shaking his head. Jay looked over at Atlanta and nodded.

"I get what she means, all the paddocks and land around here must belong to one person, like a larger ranch owner or something?" I looked forward and sure enough a series of stables and storage barns appeared. In the distance I could see people coming in and out of the barns and some working out in the fields. The road we were on snaked through the paddocks and around a large hill.

"What's behind the hill?" Herry asked looking up curiously. I shrugged.

"I guess we'll see in a few minutes," I replied as the truck followed the road around the hill. It took me a while to figure out what I was looking at, but as we rounded the hill in all became clear. On the bottom of the slope sat a large house. Like the buildings in the town, this house looked fairly old. The house was made from some kind of stone and was at least three stories tall. There was a large veranda running around the entire house. I just stared at the building when the ute came to a stop.

"Every body out!" called Bruce, turning around to open the back. I stood up stiffly letting the blood rush to my legs. From the others' groans, I guess they felt the same way. Theresa jumped out of the cab, careful to avoid our gazes. She looked upset about something, must have been whatever they were talking about in the car. Jay seemed to pick up on this and rested his hand on her shoulder. Herry, Archie and I groaned in unison, we all knew how this was going to go. She would blush, he would blush, and they'd get all embarrassed then break apart. Sure enough that's what happened.

By now Bruce had gathered up every one's luggage (which was a miracle considering what Neil bought.)

"Shall we go in before every one freezes their noses off?" He laughed, taking the lead. Theresa fell into step behind him, her flame coloured hair hiding her face. Jay lingered close behind her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Neil continued to complain, failing to notice Atlanta walking over to him with her fist raised. Herry followed me, looking more comfortable than the rest of us. There again he grew up on a farm so this was normal for him.

We entered into a large foyer area at the front of the house when trouble struck.

"RESA!" something called leaping out of the corner and onto Theresa in an attempt to tickle her. Theresa squealed trying desperately to get away. We all ran forward to help her when the creature looked up at us, evil blue eyes staring up at us curiously. Neil shrieked and hid behind Herry. I just stood there feeling sorry for Theresa. She never mentioned that had a three year old cousin!

"Alex!" A loud voice rang from the kitchen. A middle aged woman walked into the hallway, her honey coloured hair dancing around her face as she fixed her green gaze on Theresa.

"Sorry hon, Alex just had red cordial." Theresa laughed, pushing her cousin away to stand up.

"Hi Aunt Gemma, hey Alex." She picked up the little monster.

"So who are our guests?" Gemma asked. Bruce followed us in and smiled.

"Theresa's new friends, you know from that city where Rob moved um . . ."

"New Olympia ," Theresa corrected rolling her eyes. Quickly she introduced us. I noticed both Theresa's aunt and uncle giving her and Jay curious looks. Theresa chose to ignore them but Jay was turning more than little red. Alex wriggled around so he was facing Jay.

"Are you and Resa having a baby?" Alex asked looking between them curiously.

"No way Alex!" Theresa muttered groaning.

"Why do you always have to say that?" Clearing my throat I stepped forward to save Jay any more embarrassment.

"So is this where we are staying Theresa? It's nice," I added quickly. Gemma and Bruce looked at each other in surprise.

"You haven't told them yet Theresa?" Gemma asked. Theresa just shook her head. Bruce gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I get that," he murmured,

"You know Theresa's father Rob owns several ranches around the place." Gemma began . Jay nodded.

"Is this one of them?"

" No way," Theresa snapped, shifting Alex to her other shoulder. We all looked at Theresa curiously.

"What I mean is, it was my mother's. I use to live here until about seven years ago. Aunt Gemma is my mother's sister." My eyes flew wide in surprise. Who would have thought? It was funny to watch Archie's mouth drop wide open. Jay smiled.

"You never mentioned that before." Theresa cringed, pulling Alex closer to her. She knew she was going to get it from all of us later. Gemma seemed to notice this and grinned.

"Do you want me to show you round the house? Theresa you can come to!" Theresa glared at her aunt but stayed silent. I looked over at Archie and laughed. This was going to be interesting.

**Sry if it's not very Xmasy but it will get better. A lot of the forest and country town stuff came from when we went on music camp down to Pemberton last year. Plz review coz the nxt chpt will come faster if you do!**

**Plz'n'thnx Luv Aussie Heroine! **

s


	3. Chapter 3

Hey big thnx to every one who has reviewed so far. Again sorry for the long wait, I have more time now so updates will be quicker. (Though they will be after Xmas.) Enjoy!

_XATLANTAX_

I bit my lips as I followed Theresa down the long corridor to our shared room. Glancing backwards, I could just make out the outline of Archie as he walked in the opposite direction. Around me the walls rose to meet a high ceiling, complete with wooden beams. This house was a strange mixture of old and modern. My gaze refocused on Theresa as I tried to read her. Okay, I know I wasn't the most emotion sensitive in the group, but usually I could figure out when Theresa was upset. My friend's shoulders were slumped slightly and her pace was rather slow. I couldn't see her face but I knew she would be casting her green gaze down and frowning. There was something she didn't want to face in that room. Frustrated, I ran ahead of her pausing only to open the door.

The room was surprising to say the least. The walls were painted a soft pink that matched the spread on the main bed. Another bed had been set up on the other side for me. Everything else about the room was lost in the sea of plush toys that littered the floor. Stuffed rabbits, dogs and various other animals stared blankly back at me, making me uneasy. Theresa walked into the room and frowned. When she caught my surprised look a small smile crept across her face.

"Looks like no one's bothered to clean in here since I left," she snorted picking up one of the many soft toys and chucking it to the side.

"How long ago since you lived here?" I asked, generally curious. Something flashed through Theresa's eyes before she shrugged.

"Around about five years, I left after my Dad transferred jobs." I nodded, at least that explained the room. Theresa looked around the room blushing.

"Sorry about this 'Lanta." I smiled waving my hand.

"Don't worry about it," I laughed. Carefully I made my way to the second bed. Sitting down I began to unpack, taking out the important things and chucking everything else under the bed. (Not like it was going to make a difference to the room) A few minutes past before I realised Theresa was just sitting on her bed staring off into space. Frowning, I stepped forward to make sure she wasn't having another vision or something. My gaze locked on her fingers as they clutched at the locket around her neck. Something was up and I was going to find out one way or another.

"Come on Theresa, what's bothering you?" Theresa looked up at me surprised. My expression softened when I saw her damp eyes. Shaking her head, Theresa stood up and sighed.

"I don't know Lanta; I guess its just being back here after so long. It reminds me a lot of my mum." Narrowing my eyes, I focused on Theresa.

"You've never mentioned her before, what happened?" I asked. Theresa refused to meet my gaze, instead staring out the window.

"She died when I was eleven," was all she said. I mentally kicked myself. No wonder she was anxious about coming here. Theresa suddenly looked up at me and smiled.

"I also annoyed because my Dad decided to delay coming here for another few days which means Aunt Gemma and I have to organise everything." I thought back to the cars outside lodge as we came in and shuddered.

"Not something I want to do," I muttered. Theresa laughed and gestured to the room.

"I guess we should clean this up if we're going to live in here." I nodded and began to clean up.

Around an hour later we finished unpacking and went down to the kitchen. Theresa and I couldn't help laughing as we heard the fridge door open followed by Odie's loud groan.

"Aunt Gemma's going to regret saying for them to make themselves at home," Theresa mused as we walked around the corner into the kitchen. Sure enough, Herry stood there raiding the fridge. Odie rolled his eyes and looked over to us.

"If you're hungry you might want to grab something now," he warned. I just laughed and sat down beside Archie.

"So how are you guys?' I asked playfully. Archie just death glared me.

"Shut up, Jay and I got stuck with Neil in our room!" I snorted, trying to hide my laughter.

"Poor you," I replied. At that moment Neil stormed into the kitchen in his diva like way.

"This can't be happening to me! I should have my own room not be stuck with Archie and Jay!" Eyeing Theresa he threw himself at her.

"Please, there's got to be another room I can use!" Theresa giggled and shoved him off.

"Sorry there isn't, you're just going to have to live with it unless you want to bunk with Alex." Neil shot her a killing look.

"You're so cruel!" he wailed storming off. Jay walked past as Neil marched out. Wide eyed, he looked between us and Neil.

"Do I want to know?" he asked cautiously. Theresa walked over to him and smiled.

"No you don't." I resisted the urge to gag. Jay was already starting to blush but Theresa didn't seem to notice. Odie and Archie met my gaze across the table grinning. This would be interesting to say the least.

"So what do we do now?" Herry asked through a mouth full of sandwich. All eyes fell on Theresa who simply shrugged.

"How should I know? I was planning to go riding later if you guys want to come?" Odie and Neil looked horrified.

"You mean on an actual horse?' Neil stuttered. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"No Neil I didn't," she huffed sarcastically. Jay stepped forward resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm good with it," he said looking over at me and Herry.

"You guys up for it?" Herry and I both shrugged. Both of us could ride so there wasn't any reason not to. (If you can ride a griffon, a horse should be a piece of cake)

"I'll come," Archie shouted. I turned around to stare at him.

"You're okay with riding?" Archie snorted.

"Yes it's not like its water or anything." I laughed at his serious expression and after a moment or so he joined me.

"So we're ready to go?" Jay asked looking around at our team. We nodded though Odie and Neil stepped back.

"We'll stay here," Odie suggested. Theresa's gaze narrowed on him.

"Stay out of the kitchen; the lasting I want is for Alex to stumble on one of your mutant puddings!" Odie held up his hands trying to look innocent.

"Let's go," Jay announced walking out the door.

The stables were a fair walk away, sitting near the forest. As we made it to the main paddock, I noticed some one already standing there. The guy looked a little older than we were and was tall like Herry though not quite as big. His shoulder length flame coloured hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck with a few strands falling in front of his jade green gaze. Those green eyes narrowed as we walked past before flying wide. Immediately he dropped what he was doing and ran over to us.

"Theresa!" he called, engulfing her in a massive hug. Leaning down he kissed her on the cheek as she tried to stop laughing. Both Archie and I looked to Jay. His jaw was clenched as he stared coldly at the new comer. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Again male stupidity was making him blow everything out of proportion. Theresa and the new guy finished their reunion and came over to join us.

"Um guys this is Steve," she went on introducing us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jay seething. I stepped forward and smiled.

"Hi," I said trying to give Jay time to calm down. Steve nodded and looked behind me.

"Is that guy your new boyfriend or something?" Now it was Theresa's turned to go red.

"No!" she said quickly trying to ignore the hurt look Jay gave her. Steve just shrugged.

"Whatever, are you guys going riding?" We nodded as he looked over us.

"Can you guys ride?" I snorted.

"Of course we can!" Steven looked sceptical but stepped back holding up his hands.

"Fine if you think you can handle it. I've got to get back to helping Gemma." He turned to face Theresa.

"See you tonight then?" he asked. Theresa nodded.

"Tonight." With that Steve walked off. Theresa turned around giving Jay a curious look.

'What's wrong with you?" she asked oblivious to what had happened. Jay shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, so are we riding or not?"

_XJAYX_

I had to admit I enjoyed the ride. Theresa was great and Atlanta could hold her own as well. Archie and I weren't quite that good. Riding the trails through the forest would have been better though if I hadn't been brooding over Steve. What was he to Theresa anyway? Her ex? She never mentioned him before though. Shaking my head I put my jealousy aside as we walked back up to the house.

"How can you still remember all those trails, they looked the same to me?' Herry asked scratching his head. Theresa shrugged.

"I grew up riding them, its not something you forget easily." Alex suddenly came running up and latched onto Theresa's leg.

"Mummy needs you in the kitchen now," he said. Theresa frowned.

"Odie better not have . . ." she muttered under her breath.

"I'll see you guys later, if you want you can go find Steve and he'll show you the quad bikes," she murmured to Atlanta before racing off to catch Alex. His name brought back the thoughts I had tried to shove to the side of for the past hour.

"Jay if you go any greener, you could be mistaken for envy," Atlanta snorted. I turned to glare at her.

"Very funny," I muttered. Atlanta merely rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so jealous anyway? You didn't think he was her boy friend did you?'

"Whose boy friend?" a voice interrupted. Turning around I noticed Odie standing beside me.

"Please tell me you didn't go in the kitchen," Archie groaned. Odie just stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I stayed out alright. No mutant ambrosia yet," he yelled. Herry looked at us all confused.

"What are we talking about?" He asked. Atlanta sighed.

"We were talking about Jay being jealous before Odie interrupted."

"Hey!" Odie shouted looking between me and Atlanta.

"What does it matter if I'm jealous Atlanta?" I said glaring at her. She threw up her hands and huffed.

"Its why you're jealous of him Jay. Didn't you notice he wasn't her boyfriend?"

"Then what was he?" I challenged.

"Um her cousin?" I twisted around and stared in shock. Steve stood behind me looking extremely awkward.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Atlanta yelled rubbing her forehead.

"How could you not notice?' I focused on the ground, shifting my weight awkwardly. Crap!

"I don't mind," Steve relied shrugging. I looked up at him surprise. The guy just grinned.

"I knew you liked her so I kind of expected this. Though I thought you would be more worried about the other stable hands I saw checking her out." I felt myself go red again. Steve just laughed and put his arms around me.

"Don't worry; most people are just curious because they haven't seen her in so long. They only remember her as a little girl." I sighed and met his gaze.

"Sorry about before," I murmured. Judging from Atlanta and Archie's looks, I wasn't going to live this down. Thankfully Steve came to my rescue.

"So did Theresa mention something about quad bikes?" Atlanta and Archie's gazes lit up.

"Yep," they both shouted eagerly. Steve looked over to the main house and sighed.

"Let's get going then. No telling how long Theresa's going to be stuck up there," he mused. I frowned but said nothing. I would question Theresa later.

_XTHERESAX_

I sighed as I took Atlanta's and my plates into the kitchen. Steve stood there cloaked in shadows.

"Any particular reason you're hiding there?" I asked not meeting his gaze. I heard him step closer to me and felt his heavy hand on my shoulder. Gripping me tightly he spun me around to face him. Despite us being cousins, he was a lot taller than I am; luckily I had a lot of practice from dealing with Herry.

"Are you okay?" he whispered meeting my green gaze with his own. I swallowed and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean?' I asked, knowing fully well what he meant. His fingers dug into my shoulder.

"I mean being back here so close to, well you know when. You seemed distracted this morning and your friend Atlanta mentioned you acting weirdly while we were down on the bikes." I bit my lip as his fingers reached up to brush the locket hanging around my neck. He was right; being back here was extremely hard.

"How come it still hurts so much?" I said softly. Steve closed his eyes and pulled me against his chest. To anyone watching this properly thought it was something romantic but we both knew it wasn't. It was family. When a family member was hurting, you did everything in your power to ease their pain. I let a few tears fall.

"I'll be fine, how is Aunt Gemma finding it?' I couldn't be the only one this was affecting.

"I think she's okay, between us, your friends and your father she has plenty to distract her," Steve answer, loosening his grip on me.

"I wish he was here now," I whispered to myself. Steve merely nodded.

"Don't worry, your father won't forget." I looked up at Steve and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Theresa, are you coming back here or not?" Atlanta called. I took a deep breath as I stepped away from Steve. I could grieve later; right now I had other things to do.

"Coming," I shouted back, trying to keep my tone light. With one last glance back at Steve I ran out to join my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_XJAYX_

My eyes fluttered open expecting to be greeted by light but only found darkness. Groggily I sat up and looked over to the clock on the night stand. The red numbers flashed 4 am. Great, being away from New Olympia had screwed up my body clock. Next to me I was aware of Neil's loud snoring and Archie's mumbling. How did I manage to sleep through all that? Shaking my head I stood up and stretched. I couldn't see much point in hanging round here so I got dressed and headed down stairs. As I entered the kitchen I noticed some one else moving around down here. Curious, I followed the sound to the front of the house. In the pale light I could just make out Theresa's slim figure. She stood gazing out of the window and pained expression on her face. My heart went out to her. Unknown to her or the others I had seen her and Steve in the kitchen last night. She wore the same pained look as back then. Shifting awkwardly I began to walk towards her when she suddenly tensed. I froze trying to remain invisible as she scanned the room. I should have known the attempt was in vain.

"You can come out you know?" Theresa said frowning. I stepped out grinning sheepishly.

"You caught me," I held up my hands but Theresa didn't flinch. I guess fighting Cronus for a year now was affecting us more than I thought.

"What are you doing up so early?" Theresa continued her line of questioning. I frowned in return at her tone.

"My body clocks screwed up and besides its not easy to get back to sleep with the amount of noise coming from Neil and Archie." This earned me a smile. Theresa's features softened but her eyes still held their pain.

"So what are you doing up this early?" I asked back, keeping my tone light. Theresa shrugged.

"Chores, you guys may get out of having to done anything but I don't," there was a playful smirk on her face.

"So you're going out there alone?' I mused feeling sorry for her. She laughed as if she guessed what I was thinking.

"Don't worry I've been doing this half my life, its not hard." An idea began to form in my head.

"Well I've got nothing better to do so . . . do you want so help?" Theresa stopped and looked at me eyes wide. I caught my breath as my gaze met her beautiful green one. After a moment she dropped her gaze to glance out side.

"Okay, you can come," she replied. Both of us were trying to hide the smiles on our faces.

It turned out we were heading for the stables. The paddocks around the main house glowed as the late moon light hit their blankets of snow. As we continued on I couldn't help watching Theresa, the way the pale light reflected off the silhouette. It occurred to me that this was the first time she and I had been alone for a while. I winced inwardly, remembering how I had been so caught up with Cronus, to caught up to notice her. Being out here suddenly made everything clearer.

"It's nice out here," I commented gaze still focused on Theresa. She took a deep breath as she looked around.

"Yeah it is," she murmured.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about Cronus for a while," I continued. Theresa snapped around to glare at me.

"Even out here you can't get your mind off him can you?" She hissed turning away from me. Personally I would have preferred it if she'd punched me.

"It's not that Theresa, its just . . .," she held up her hand cutting me off.

"Sorry, I know what you meant," she replied quietly. Okay something was defiantly wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay Theresa?" I said softly. Theresa stopped and turned to face me, caught off guard.

"I'm fine," she replied stiffly. I shook my head and reached out to grab her shoulder.

"I saw last night, you were crying," I whispered. Theresa dropped her gaze and only then did I become aware of how close we were. My heart was screaming for me to tell her, to kiss her and see how she reacted but I pushed those thoughts aside.

"There is something Jay, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Her eyes met mine pleading with me to under stand.

"okay, but tell me soon okay?" she gave me a small smile and continued walking.

By now we had reached the stable and I fell in to work beside Theresa. I kept talking to her, trying to distract her from what ever had upset her. it worked. When we finally finished we were both laughing and smiling, kind of like back at the brown stone on those rare nights we were alone and I dropped my guard.

As we walked out of the stables I caught my breath. The sun had just started to peak over the mountain mist, bouncing off the snow and basking everything in a golden glow. Everything suddenly looked alive and more vivid than before. Theresa found my hand and squeezed it. Now it was my turned to be surprised.

"This used to be my favourite thing about living here," she whispered gazing out over the landscape.

"Mum and I use to get up early just to watch the sunrise." Theresa made a sound like something was caught in her throat. The sadness from before began to creep back across her features. Gently I squeezed her hand back.

"It is really beautiful," I murmured. Like you. Theresa gave me a small smile as we continued walking back to the main house.

_XHERRYX_

I sat at the table while Odie death glared my plate of pancakes. I don't get why he has a problem with them, I only took 15 or so? Reaching down I grabbed another one and began eating. Odie groaned and looked away. Beside me Archie was talking to Atlanta and trying to avoid looking at me. What was everyone's problem? They're only pancakes! Alex stared across the table at me, not in disgust but in admiration. I smiled back at him through a mouthful of pan cake.

We all knew Neil was coming when we heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. sure enough Neil appeared looking as sour as every. Moodily he sat beside me and began picking at the pancakes Gemma laid in front of him.

"What's up with you?' I asked in between bites. Neil turned to death glare me.

"What do you think!" he cried earning wide grins from both Atlanta and Archie and a giggle from Gemma.

"Come on you didn't sleep that badly did you?" Gemma prodded still smiling. Neil groaned and looked like he was about to smash his head against the table or possibly in the pan cakes.

"Do you know what having to share a room with Jay and Archie is like? Between Jay getting up at the crack of dawn and Archie's sleep mumbling its surprising I got any beauty sleep." His features darkened as he suddenly realised something. Panicking he turned to me.

"I don't have black rings around my eyes do I?" he asked madly digging around for his compact. Odie laughed but Atlanta was looking curiously at Archie.

"So what were you mumbling about?" She asked as Archie turned bright red. Neil's expression perked up but as he opened his mouth I kidney shot him. he jerked up screaming earning a curious stare from Alex.

"let it go . . ." I mouthed to Neil. I wanted Archie and Atlanta together but I was against public humiliation. However when Gemma and Alex weren't around . . . My evil thoughts were cut off when Theresa and Jay walked in from outside. Neil had found new victims.

"So what were you two doing alone so early," he mused grinning evilly. Theresa and Jay broke apart blushing.

"Nothing," Jay stammered earning a sneer from Neil.

"Sure you were," he laughed. Theresa turned around to face him.

"To bad you couldn't come Neil, I'm sure you would have loved to clean out horse stables in the dark," she smirked. Neil's mouth opened but no sound came out. Odie, Archie and I tried not laugh but failed.

"When you guys are quite done insulting poor Neil, I need your help in the living room," Gemma said winking behind Neil's back. Neil had no hope.

Once Jay and Theresa had quickly eaten, we met Gemma and Alex in the living room. Gemma was hauling several heavy boxes while Alex watched.

"I'll take those," I murmured, taking the boxes from her. Gemma just stared at me as I carried the boxes easily on my shoulder. Shaking her head she knelt down beside Alex.

"I don't know what they get you kids to do in that school of your's," she muttered. Everyone passed uneasy glances to each other. Some how I don't think Theresa's aunt would like the idea of her fighting zillion year old monsters and crabby gods.

"What is all this?' Jay asked glancing around at the boxes. Alex looked up at him and smiled.

"Christmas decorations!" he shouted happily. Theresa leaned down to scoop him up.

"Why did you leave it this late Aunt Gemma, normally you have them up at least a month before." Gemma shrugged.

"Alex wanted to wait for you and your father this year," she replied. Theresa's face fell slightly at the mentioning of her dad. Gemma looked up at us.

"Don't worry Alex will be just as happy with you guys," she mused. Odie shot me a desperate glance.

"We're going to die," he murmured gesturing towards Alex. I liked little kids but looking at the creature in Theresa's arms, I couldn't help but agree with him.

"We're doomed," I whispered back.

As it turned out, Alex was quite content to stay next to Theresa and decorate the bottom of the tree. Decorating like this reminded me a lot of how we'd decorated the brownstone several days before only slightly different. Atlanta walked around applying the tinsel to the walls, only a lot slower then she liked. I caught her gaze across the room and nodded. I wouldn't be able to use my strength either. Theresa noticed this and turned to whisper something to Alex. The kid's eyes lit up as he wriggled to get down.

"Mummy, you promised we'd make gingerbread this morning," he whined. Gemma stood up from the bottom of the tree and stretched.

"Can't that wait until we've finished?" she asked. Alex stamped his foot pouting.

"No!" he shouted. Gemma sent a hopeless look towards Theresa.

"Don't worry, we'll finish up here," she replied with a shrugged.

"Thanks," Gemma said gratefully. Scooping up Alex, she walked out towards the kitchen. Theresa turned back to us and smiled.

"You guys are free now," she announced gesturing to the room.

"Thanks," Atlanta said quickly, racing off around the room with the tinsel. I grinned and went a back to the tree. Archie suddenly Appeared dragging another box. Rolling my eyes, I walked over and lifted it with one hand.

"Hey!" he protested. I reached down to pat his head.

"Leave it to the big people," I laughed as he glared at me. Atlanta stifled her laughter to stand beside him.

"Let Herry go, you can come help me." Neil sniggered as they passed.

"Why don't you give him a break?" I suggested. Neil shrugged.

"if you had to put up with him mumbling about Atlanta all night, wouldn't you want revenge?" I caught Theresa smiling as she passed. Neil's gaze narrowed as an evil grin took hold of his face.

"And I haven't even began to get revenge against Jay yet," he cackled. I glanced over to where Jay was helping Theresa with something and shook my head. I didn't envy them at all.

"We're done," called Atlanta from across the room. The walls were covered in random coloured tinsel and other decorations.

"Sweet," I muttered as Odie lugged his laptop in to the corner.

"Remember the power this time," Neil sneered earning a grunt from Odie.

"Herry can you get these lights up the top?" he asked. I looked from him to the top of the tree.

"Sorry not even I can reach 7ft, who has a 7ft tree anyway?" Theresa shrugged.

"Family thing, the tree's properly from down near the stables anyway." Odie coughed grabbing my attention.

"So how are we going to get them up there, as well as the star and all that?" his gaze rested on Theresa and Jay, making him shift uncomfortably.

"We could find a ladder?' Archie suggested. Theresa shook her head and picked up the lights.

"No need," she murmured. Her eyes narrowed on the lights as she concentrated. The lights began to float upwards and around the tree. As they came down to my height, I grabbed them and finished off. Theresa's eyes flew wide as she released the lights. Staggering back slightly, she rubbed her temples. Of coarse Jay was immediately at her side.

"Are you all right?" he asked, resting his had on her shoulder. Theresa looked up at him and shrugged.

"Fine thanks, it's been a while since I've done that." Blinking twice she seemed back to normal. I handed Odie the cable as he connected it to the PC.

"Right you guys finish the top of the tree then I'll turn it on," he said. With in a few minutes we had finished the tree (thanks to Theresa) and stood back waiting for Odie. Neil walked up and prodded Odie in the back.

"Remember the power," he smirked as Odie groaned.

"You ready?" he asked, we all nodded as he hit the switch. I stared in awe as the room was immediately covered in multi coloured lights. The tree alone was covered in a sea of colour. Suddenly I realised Odie had set up light displays all over the room. There was one that was suppose to be a smaller Xmas tree but looked like it had been doused in Greek fire. Odie had even bothered to apply light to some of the tinsel.

"Wow, this looks great Odie," Theresa breathed. Odie shrug dismissively.

'I was going to do it to the brownstone but I didn't have the time."

"It'll look even better tonight," I added. The morning sunlight kind of ruined the scene.

"Are you kids done . . ." Gemma walked into the room and froze. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the decorations and the light displays. Alex pulled from behind her and squealed.

"Look mummy, I didn't know we had lights?" he ran forward to look around the room. Theresa grinned and followed him to keep him out of trouble.

"How did you guys do this?' Gemma stammered. I looked around, sheepishly rubbing my neck. I could see why she was stuck for words; we completed something that should have taken at least half the day, in just over an hour.

"Um let just say we do this quickly," Jay murmured. Gemma shrugged seeming to accept that answer.

"You guys did great, I was planning to use the whole day for decorating but you've certainly cut that done a lot." Shaking he head she headed for the kitchen.

"You guys can come through, we've almost finished cooking." I didn't wait for the others, charging straight for the kitchen. Well I was hungry? When the others finally sat down, we tried the gingerbread. Alex sat on Theresa's lap talking excitedly about how he made it. I just zones out and enjoyed the food. A loud whistle bought me back to earth.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to decorate," Steve mused as he walked in. he sat down next to Theresa and began to eat.

"I didn't think you'd get it done that fast considering it's size, properly is taller than Herry here?" Theresa shrugged.

"We have our ways," she replied.

"Why do you bother having such a large tree anyway?" Archie groaned. Steve sighed.

"Those pines grow down by the lake, you remember Theresa? That lake we use to sail in as kids." This caught Jay's interest.

"You sail here?" he asked. Steve nodded.

"Theresa mentioned you liked sailing, you two should go down there tomorrow," he suggested. So even Steve was trying to hook them up. Theresa glared at her cousin, but her eyes looked sad not angry. Steve merely nodded to her.

"It'll do you both good; I don't think Theresa has been down there since she left." Gemma dropped what she was doing to glare at Steve.

"Honey can I see you outside for a minute?' she said sweetly, though she didn't look it. Steve got up and went with her though he looked like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

'What was all that about?" I asked looking to Theresa for answers. She shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing Herry," she muttered. Jay lent over to look at her.

"So do you want to go tomorrow?' he asked looking slightly concerned. Theresa closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, we'll go." Steve walked back in at that moment and started blabbing on about something else. As we left the kitchen to decorate outside, I couldn't help wondering why Theresa seemed so sad.

Hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to finished the rest of the story as soon as I can though it will be after Xmas. Merry Christmas and remember to review!

Thnx luv Aussie Heroine! s


	5. Chapter 5

Well I finally stopped being lazy and posted this, it's been sitting on my computer half finished since before Xmas. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

_XTHERESAX_

I sighed as I looked out the window, trying to lose my mind in the scenery. Jay sat beside me shifting awkwardly. Steve was driving us down to the boat shed by the local lake. Closing my eyes, I could remember when he and I use to sail down the lake that extended through the whole valley below. My stomach tightened as I remembered the last time I had been near this lake. My throat began to ache at the memory. No, I couldn't think about last time now! Desperate to distract myself I cast a look at Jay beside me. Back at new Olympia I was always arguing with him to take a break from Cronus and now that he finally had I was too much of an emotional wreck to do anything. Yesterday morning flashed into my mind, making me feel guilty. Clenching my fist I exhaled sharply. I had to tell him and the others why I was upset, I owed that to them. Jay noticed me looking and smiled.

"You think the others will be okay watching your cousin today?" he asked. I groaned and slumped against the seat. Right, Aunt Gemma was in town today so she had left Alex with Odie, Herry and Neil. Archie and Atlanta had bailed to do something else, leaving Alex alone with those three. I shuddered as I remembered Alex's favourite thing to do was cook.

"Let's just hope I have a cousin left when we get back," I muttered as Jay laughed.

We unloaded the boat and backed it into the water. Once we were on the water, Steve left us to go and help Gemma. This left me alone on the boat with Jay. My heart raced slightly at the thought. I looked up to where Jay stood by the sail. The wind blew his brown hair across his eyes as he scanned the cliffs that surrounded us. He looked completely at home here. I relaxed a little and moved to sit beside him.

"You seem happy here," I commented following his gaze out over the water.

"Yeah, it's beautiful here," he breathed. I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, it just feels more like home to me." Jay paused to look down at me.

"Really?" he replied, studying me. I flushed, but looked straight at him.

"Yeah, mum and I use to come down here once a month." I swallowed, pushing my darker emotions aside.

"So are you going to let me have a go?' I asked playfully. Jay looked at me wide eyed.

"Sure if you know what you're doing," he said stepping back. I smirked.

"It's been a while so correct me if I'm wrong.'

We continued like that for a while, taking turns at steering and just talking. I had to admit it felt great; I rarely got to see him like this back in New Olympia. He had been right yesterday, Cronus was nonexistent here. At one point he stood behind me, arms around me gripping the wheel to help me steer. I guess it had been along time. The gesture should have felt awkward but in a strange way it felt right, like I was supposed to be there. For a while my earlier emotions and my confusing feeling for him disappeared, that was until we came to the cliffs.

As their shadow loomed over us, I pulled out from his arms to look at them. My stomach twisted sharply and I felt like I was going to retch. Grasping my side I sat down, biting my lip to control my shivering. Why did I still have to feel like this now after all this time? Tears began to sting my eyes as they traced the peak of the tallest cliff. Below, jaggered rocks rose out of the lake like knives. I had to bite down hard to stop myself whimpering. Clenching my fists I let my hair fall into my face, hoping Jay wouldn't notice me and praying we would be out of here soon. Unfortunately for me, Jay chose this time to actually notice me.

"Theresa?' he said, looking at me confused. He didn't seem to notice how upset I was only that I wasn't normal. He must have seen me shaking because he let go of the wheel and sat beside me.

"Are you okay?' he asked more softly. I couldn't respond, the pain in my stomach was getting almost unbearable. I let out a soft whimper and suddenly his arm was around me. I squeezed my eyes shut as with his other hand; he pushed my hair aside to see my face. I heard his sharp intake of breath as his other hand pulled me closer to him.

"Theresa, you need to tell me what's wrong," he whispered. Lifting my eyelids open a fraction, I stared into his concerned eyes. Closing them again I breathed in. Over by the largest cliff sat a white cross with an all too familiar name. That person wouldn't want to see me like this. Exhaling slowly I looked up to meet Jay's gaze. I let him wipe the a few stray tears from my face.

"I guess there's no hiding it any more," I sighed. Jay tightened his grip on me.

"I'm upset about being back here, particularly where we are now," I began. Frowning Jay leaned closer to me.

"Why, because your dad hasn't shown up yet?" I shook my head.

"No, actually it's about my mum." Jay fell silent and looked at me curiously.

"You've never mentioned her before?'

"Yeah well she died when I was younger, around five years ago," my stomach began to loosen ever so slightly. Jay's eyes narrowed then flew wide.

"Around the same time you left this place," he noted. I nodded. If only he knew just how close we were to where she died.

"Mum died a few days before Christmas so . . .," I choked, shifting awkwardly in Jay's embrace. His face softened as he pulled me tight against his chest.

"So this is why you came here, it's the fifth anniversary of her death," he whispered. I rested my head on his shoulder and despite my resolve not to cry, I let a few tears fall. We sat like that for a while, me with my eyes closed leaning against Jay while he rubbed my shoulders. After a while I looked up and sighed.

"We should get back; I want to make sure Alex is still alive." Jay looked at me and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"I'm sorry about today, you shouldn't have had to see that but I'm okay now. I don't want to be upset anymore." Jay nodded but was reluctant to leave me. As he went back to the sail, I cast one last glance at the cliff face. My stomach finally settled as I stared at it. What happened happened; I wasn't going to let it ruin my time here. I could always grieve later.

As we got back on open water I stood up to be beside Jay. The wind felt good as it blew my flame coloured hair, like it was blowing my worries away. I rested my hands on the wheel and smiled at Jay.

"My go," I said, sounding completely normal. Jay was a little taken back but gestured to the wheel. I took it and we began to talk again about random things. Before long I was laughing like nothing happened. Eventually we got back to the boat shed to find Steve waiting for us. As we hopped in his truck, I met Steve's jade green gaze. My eyes flew wide as I realised he had set the whole thing up. He'd known I needed this. Smiling at him, I made a note to thank him later. As we drove though the peace I'd come to feel back the lake vanished. Instead it was replaced with worry about what my cousin and Odie might have created.

_XATLANTAX_

I leaned against the banister laughing as Archie wallowed up to me. He was soaked from head to toe and covered in mud from when he stacked it into a pond on the quad bikes. Archie glared at me as he pulled off his wet jacked.

"Don't laugh, I'll get you back for that Atlanta don't you worry." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You mean you'll _try_," I resorted. Archie's eyes narrowed as he tensed. I watched him curiously trying to figure out what he was doing. With out warning he lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. I squealed as his cold wet body crushed mine.

"Get off you idiot!" I yelled trying to reach around to hit him but unfortunately he had me pinned. Archie just smiled pushing me further into the ground.

"I told you I'd get you back," he laughed. By now I was drenched and he was starting to get heavy. Sucking in a breath I gave in.

"Fine, just get off me!" Archie's smirked was cut short when Jay and Theresa rounded the corner and spotted us. Jay's brown eyes flew wide while Theresa just smiled evilly.

"I'll be happy when you two finally get together but does it really have to be on the front porch?" She asked. Jay just looked between her and me in surprise.

"Shut up Drama Queen!" Archie snapped back, jumping off me. Theresa giggled but walked forward to help me up as I glared back at her.

"So did anything happen while you two were sailing _alone_?" I resorted. Jay looked uneasily at Theresa but she just shrugged.

"Nothing like what we just saw," she murmured still smiling. Suddenly a scream rang through the house. Theresa tensed and glanced inside.

"Alex!" she cried sprinting for the door. I followed her leaving the boys to catch up. As we entered the kitchen, I froze in horror. Neil sat huddling in the corner while Odie chased something around the kitchen table with a spatula. A second glance confirmed my fears, Odie had been cooking. The 'thing', was a five foot pudding monster that looked strangely like the time he made the mutant ambrosia. Only difference was the monster smelt of ginger and was trying to eat Theresa's little cousin. Herry ran in and grabbed the first weapon he could find (which happened to be an egg whisk) and joined Odie in the pursuit. I glanced across at Jay and Theresa who both nodded. We may not have mush experience with mutant human eating puddings, but we had plenty of practice at killing monsters. At once I leapt forward to snatch Alex, sprinting him upstairs and away from the others. Gently I rested him on the bed as the sounds of the others fighting rang out down stairs. Quickly I turned to Alex and smiled.

"Theresa needs me down stairs so stay up here if you don't want to get eaten okay?" Alex stared back at me wide eyed but nodded. Sighing, I ran back down stairs just in time to see Theresa round house kick the pudding into the wall. Archie flung his whip, driving the creature back into the corner while Odie made feeble attempts to hit the thing with his spatula. Well at least he was trying to help unlike Neil. As the creature hissed Herry snuck up behind it, trapping the thing in a pot (slightly more useful than the egg whisk.) The thing growled and struggled as Herry clamped the lid down.

"What do I do with it now?" he shouted looking at us. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Odie.

"How should I know what to do?' he asked flustered. I glared angrily at him.

"Because you created it idiot!" I snapped back. Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the room causing me to jump. Theresa stood over the pot, kettle in hand. The thing cried and choked as it slowly dissolved in the boiling water. Herry chucked the watery remains out the window as the rest of us slumped against the wall in relief.

"Did you guys beat it?" Neil asked crawling out of his hiding space. Archie glared at him.

"No thanks to you," he muttered. Neil shrugged. Theresa let out a long sigh before glancing over at me.

"Is Alex okay Atlanta?" she whispered. I nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Good." Exhaling she fixed her gaze on Odie.

"As for you," she hissed clenching her fist.

"How many times did I tell you to stay out of the kitchen? she yelled looking about ready to thump Odie.

"Um sorry?" He squeaked looking like he wanted to melt into a puddle. Theresa stepped back rubbing her temples.

"Fine just . . . "She was cut off by the sound of a car engine outside. We all glanced at each other nervously as Gemma walked into the kitchen, dropping what she was carrying.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?" she cried glancing around at the mess. I shifted awkwardly under her gaze but Alex came running in to distract her.

"Don't be mad mummy, we were only trying to my gingerbread," he said innocently. Gemma looked up, her gaze narrowing in on Odie. Odie stepped forward rubbing the back on his neck.

"Sorry about this, let's just say I'm not the best cook around," he said sheepishly.

"You can say that again," Herry grumbled. "Even I won't eat it!"

Gemma looked sceptical but didn't push it any further.

"Don't worry Gemma, Odie and Neil will clean up the mess," Jay offered grinning evilly. Odie nodded but Neil looked like someone had shot him.

"Why Neil?" he wined glaring at Jay.

"Because you were supposed to keep an eye on Odie," Jay replied walking out. Herry and Archie followed Jay out smirking.

"Have fun Neil," Theresa and I sang at the same time before following the boys out. Neil pouted and stamped his foot before storming over to help Odie.

"Hopefully that teaches him," Archie remarked still smiling. We all laughed as we collapsed onto the couches. Theresa groaned as she sank into sofa next to Jay,

"Honestly I can't take you guys anywhere!" Archie sat next to me eyeing Jay.

"So how did the sailing go consider you two were alone." I jabbed him in the ribs.

"No fair, I already asked them that! I should get to interrogate them!" Archie shook his head.

"You're two slow 'Lanta," he grinned. By now Jay was red faced and squirming but Theresa sat there calmly.

"Nothing happened, but it was still good," she replied. Only I picked up the hidden emotion in her voice. I studied my friend again, noticing she looked more relaxed like whatever had been bothering her had been lifted. Jay watched her affectionately and I got the feeling he played a part in it. Quietly I leaned over to Archie and whispered.

"We have to get them together before the holidays end." Archie looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry at the rate they're going, we shouldn't have too much trouble."

There you go, I added Odie's mutant cooking in for you guys. Remember to review!

Luv Aussie Heroine


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry again for the long wait but Yr 11 homework+ procrastination = slow update. Well I finally got around to writing it so enjoy (and review!)

_XNEILX_

I leaned against the banister and sighed. Below me, I could hear squealing as Theresa's cousin wrestled around with Herry. Why Herry and the others enjoyed messing around with that disgusting creature was beyond me, I would never be caught dead with that thing! I twisted around when I heard Gemma's foot steps. Usually any sign of Theresa's aunt was bad news for me but right now she was exactly the person I needed.

"When's Theresa getting back?' I whined, earning an eye roll from Gemma. "She promised today we'd get out of this dump and go shopping!" Gemma narrowed her eyes but didn't reply. I half expected Odie or Herry to come and whack me across the back of the head.

"Sorry Neil dear but you're stuck here 'til this afternoon, Theresa's still helping me set up for tomorrow night," she said smugly. Curse that girl! For the past three days Theresa had been helping Gemma set up the venue for the Xmas party because her dad bailed out at the last minute. Not that I really cared what Theresa did most of the time but with her working round the clock to help her aunt along with the other's, I had been stranded here! Plus her being busy all the time was making Jay grouchy.

"This is hell! How can the others enjoy living like this?" I cried once Gemma had left.

"Why is it hell?" a small voice asked me. I looked down to see that thing looking at me wide eyed.

"Great it's you," I hissed. "If you really want to know, I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do but hard labour in the kitchen because of what you and Odie created and having to share a room with Archie and Jay of all people! On top of that your cousin is too busy and selfish to notice my suffering. I'm dying here!" I pretended to faint dramatically but was only greeted with a loud laugh from the kid.

"Mummy says you're a lazy diva," Alex piped up happily. I fixed the full force of my blue gaze on him, hoping to melt him into the ground.

"I'd like to see you try to keep up an image like mine, it takes hours of work!" I exclaimed. The little runt looked at me with a curious smile.

"Is that why Theresa's boyfriend Jay keeps kicking you out of the bathroom?' He asked innocently. I groaned and was about to storm away when an idea dawned on me.

"You know Theresa has been so busy lately she has forgotten about Jay. Why don't you go and spread some mistletoe around the place, you know what that means right?" I saw his eyes light up as he nodded.

"Okay, if it will make them happier!" he chimed.

"Don't forget to video tape it, Theresa likes to keep that kind of thing," I purred smiling.

"Okay I won't forget!" The boy yelled happily running off down the stairs. I couldn't help letting out an evil laugh. Suddenly things here didn't seem so bad. Still chuckling to myself I walked back to the bathroom to grab my mirror.

Several hours later I was on my way back to civilization sort of. Looking around at the hillbilly death trap I sat in now, I was starting to regret my eagerness to shop. Theresa and Atlanta were driving one of the motor bikes from the ranch, leaving me to travel in this wreckage with Theresa's uncle. Why did they have to do this to me? Though at least I wasn't in range of Atlanta's deadly driving. I slumped back against the seat and tried to shield my face from view. Gemma had needed her car so the other's elected to stay behind. I was buying suits for all of us. The sight of the others in suits, particularly Archie almost made up for my current situation, almost. We pulled into the nearest city which turned out to be a pretty decent size.

"I'll be round to pick you guys up in a few hours," Theresa's uncle told us before driving off. I almost kissed the ground because I was free from that death trap but that would have been weird. I turned to the girls who were parking the bike.

"So where do we start?" I asked them. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

'You get what you need first Neil, Atlanta and I could be a while," Theresa replied. I nodded and followed Theresa to the store I'd picked. Getting the suits only took half an hour or so, most of that was me trying to find what would suit each person best. With that done I walked out into the main street to find the girls. They lounged outside a nearby café milkshakes in hand.

"You done Neil?" Atlanta asked impatiently. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Yeah I got tuxes for both your boyfriends, you want to look?" Both girls glared at me but shook their heads. I shrugged and went in to grab something to eat. Once I finished we headed across town to get the girl's dresses.

Atlanta looked miserable the whole way grumbling about having to wear a dress.

"Well if you don't want to wear one we can always go back to the tux place . . ." I was cut off by her slapping me across the back of the head. Oh yes, this was going to be fun!

As we entered the girls walked off to start looking. I followed leisurely behind them looking around also.

"Do you like this one Lanta?" Theresa asked after a while. Atlanta huffed and rubbed her temples.

"Why do we have to find mine first?" she grumbled. Theresa shrugged.

"Because you are the hardest to find for" Theresa shot back.

"Any idea's of what you want?" Atlanta shifted awkwardly and sighed.

"No I have no idea! I just know that it's none of these!" The girls continued getting no where so I walked off. This would be so much easier if I could pick for them like I had for the guys. I paused mid step and smiled. Why couldn't I? Quickly I walked back to the girls.

"You guys stay here while I go look," I said earning horrified stares from both of them.

"You?' They both squeaked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you guys aren't getting any where and although I'm in no hurry to get back in that death trap of a car, I don't want to be in here forever." They both just stared at me wide eyed.

"Look, I'll just take a quick look around, if you don't like what I pick no biggie." Theresa looked over at Atlanta then slowly nodded.

"If you want Neil," she groaned sinking back into a chair. I smiled and walked off. Theresa wouldn't be too hard; I'd already seen the perfect one for her but Atlanta was another matter. I had to find something that would make her look amazing and Archie blush. Oh yeah and something she would wear without clawing my throat out. With that in mind I began browsing the racks. Most of the stuff would look great on any other girl but didn't suit Atlanta. I just couldn't picture her in most of them. I was about to give up when a certain one caught my eye. The dress was a simple black halter that would cling in all the right places. The dress was short, coming down to about mid thigh that would give Atlanta plenty of room to move. There was also a simple gold geometric design around the waist. Quickly I picked it up and went off to find the black boots I had seen earlier. There was no chance I was going to get Atlanta in heels safely.

Feeling pleased with my self, I walked off to grab Theresa's dress, a strapless emerald green dress that flowed down to the ankles. The dress crossed over at the back, leaving most of the lower back exposed. Jay was going to flip when he saw that! I returned to the two impatient girls.

"Any luck Neil?" Theresa asked sounding tired. I grinned and handed the black dress over to Atlanta.

"What do you think?" I asked already knowing what the answer would be. Atlanta looked a little taken back.

"Yeah it actually looks okay," she murmured smiling a little.

"Well what are you waiting for, try it on," I mused pushing her into the fitting rooms. Theresa sighed and gave me a thankful smile.

"Thanks for sorting her out Neil," she whispered. I held up a finger for her to stop.

"I'm not done yet," I purred handing the other dress to Theresa. She looked from me to the dress and grinned.

"Thanks."

I had to wait around for a while before the girls came out. When they finally did I could help admiring my work. Atlanta twisted around in the mirror trying to view her self from every angle self-consciously. She looked great; the dress clung in all the right places like I had first thought making the best of her short height. Along with the knee high boots she looked amazing but still looked like Atlanta. I had no problem seeing her take Herry or Archie in that outfit.

"What do you think, am I great or am I great?" I exclaimed. Atlanta shook her head but smiled.

"Fine you're great; this does look good on me." My smirk was cut short though by Atlanta towering over me.

"Say I said that to anyone though and you won't live to say anything else." I nodded and slunk out of her way. There's gratitude for you! When Theresa came out I let out a short whistle. Atlanta wasn't the only miracle I had worked today.

Theresa studied herself in the mirror a lot more confidently than Atlanta but even she look slightly taken back by my work.

"Neil I hate to admit it but you're amazing at this," she commented. The dress looked good on her tall frame and the green matched her eyes perfectly. Her exposed pale back was defiantly going to get Jay's attention. All in all I think I have an undiscovered talent.

"I wonder if there a god for this kind of thing, maybe I could be come one?" I said hopefully. Theresa looked over at Atlanta and burst out laughing.

"Don't get your hopes up Neil," Theresa chuckled changing out of the dress. I pouted and turned away from them.

"Do we finally get to go back now? I'm sick of here," Atlanta complained coming out with Theresa.

"Yeah let's head back before the guys start to worry." Both of them fixed their gazes on me. I squealed and stepped back.

"No not yet, you guys can't be that cruel. PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME BACK …"

_XJAYX_

I shifted uncomfortably as I waited with the guys in the lounge room. Neil kept smiling and telling us the girls wouldn't be long and that they were going to look great. Personally I felt sorry for them, having to put up with Neil. Archie groaned and walked over to stand beside Herry, trying to avoid Neil's piercing stare. Unfortunately you can't hide from or ignore Neil. Odie slumped back against the couch trying not to laugh at Herry.

"I never though I'd ever see Herry or Archie in a suit," he smirked looking over at Neil. Archie death glared him while Herry just frowned.

"It won't be as funny as seeing Atlanta in a dress," he replied. Odie nodded thoughtfully.

"True that." Neil stood up with his hands on his hips.

"I wouldn't call it funny; I put a lot of work into her you know. She'll look great!" he exclaimed. All our gazes fell on Archie who looked like he wanted to melt into the pavement.

"You two will make such a cute awkward couple," Neil continued still grinning.

"Shut up!" Archie hissed looking more embarrassed than ever. I felt sorry for the guy but was just glad it wasn't me they were targeting. I walked over to him pulling him aside.

"Just ignore them okay, you and Atlanta will be fine," I murmured. Archie shot me a grateful smile.

"Thanks, so are we really going to do it tonight?" He asked. I knew he was talking about the promise we made a few nights earlier, that we would confess our feelings to the girls tonight. We wouldn't back out of it tonight. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah, properly best not to think about it until later though," I replied trying to ignore my fluttering stomach. Odie noticed us talking and winked. Neil turned around and grinned.

"Our girls have finally come down," he announced. As Archie turned to face the hall, his eyes almost fell out (I have a sinking feeling mine were doing the same.) To say the girls looked great was an understatement. Looking at Atlanta, I felt like congratulating Neil, one for getting her in a dress and second for not dying in the process. The black halter looked great on her, particularly since she was short. Theresa and Neil had managed to take a hair straightener to her so her fiery red hair now fell to just below her shoulders. She looked different but still like Atlanta at the same time. Quickly she walked sheepishly over to Archie who was standing there, eyes glued to her.

"You don't look to bad dork," she commented looking at Archie. Archie stammered something in comprehendible. Atlanta narrowed her eyes and punched him in the arms.

"Oww, what was that for?" he complained rubbing his arm. Atlanta just laughed.

"For staring!" I can still take you even in this dress," she hissed and I had no doubts she could and would.

"Good luck!" I mouthed to Archie, secretly laughing. While everyone else fussed over Atlanta, I searched for Theresa. I could hear her talking to Gemma in the other room, no doubt a plot by her and Neil to make sure Atlanta was put in the spot light. Gemma mentioned something and I heard Theresa walk towards us. My world stopped when she entered the room. She looked beautiful! Not just because of what she wore but her in general. It reminded me of the times we sat alone on the brownstone roof at dusk and the last rays of sunlight The dress she wore was identical to the shade of her eyes (believe me, I'd studied them enough to know.) It was long but still showed her curves. I don't think I need to explain how I felt when I saw the low crossed back. (I'm a male and in love, do the math!) Unlike Atlanta, Theresa had taken her hair up into a lose bun, leaving a few stray curls to frame her face and her pale shoulders exposed.

I took me a minute to realise she was talking to me.

"So what do you think of Atlanta?" Theresa asked watching her friend beat up Archie.

"Neil sure worked a miracle on her, how he survived though I don't know," I muttered, again wondering for Archie's safety tonight. Theresa paused looking thoughtful.

"Don't encourage him to much though, he was thinking of applying to be a god for this kind of thing." I gave her a horrified look, trying not to choke. If his wish came true, no one would be safe!

"Right kids lets get going!" Bruce called opening the front door. Gemma walked out looking beautiful in her own way with Alex trailing behind her.

"I don't want to wear this, it's itchy and ugly!" he whined. Gemma promptly ignored him but as soon as he was out of sight, Bruce bent down to whisper in his ear.

"It's always like this son, the girls get to look pretty while we boys get stuck looking like monkeys!" Alex laughed and raced after his mother making monkey noises. I turned to Theresa and Atlanta as they tried to hide their laughter.

"Well tonight will certainly be interesting," I commented, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Theresa giggled and fell into step beside me. The others followed except Neil who suddenly went deathly pale.

"What's wrong now Neil?" Odie huffed tapping his foot. Neil pointed to the door and nearly fainted.

"Don't tell me we're taking that rusty old ute are we?" he said looking stricken. I rolled my eyes but Theresa asked.

"No Neil we ordered a limo," she sighed pausing for a minute.

"Though I don't think we counted how many seats, oh well," she shrugged and walked out the door, grinning evilly as Neil screamed. Shrugging at Odie I followed Theresa out and tried to ignore my fluttering stomach and Neil's screeching.

Ta da! This has to be the first time I ever written this much for Neil, hope you enjoyed it! I couldn't resist adding in Neil's thoughts about travelling in a ute of all things or his desire to become a god. (Let's hope that never happens for all our sanity's or lack there of)

I promise next update will be sooner than this one so just read and review ok?

Plz'n'thnx Luv Aussie Heroine.


End file.
